The term “human positions” refers to the different positions, postures, or postural states that the human body can assume. Examples of human positions include such positions as standing, sitting, squatting, lying, crouching, walking, and running, and there are many other human positions as well, including those human positions that involve the use of an apparatus or implement including, as a matter of example, a walking position involving the use of a walker, cane, or other ambulatory device, a cycling position involving the use of a bicycle, a rowing position involving the use of a row boat, a skiing position involving the use of skis, and, as an additional example, various exercise positions involving the use of weights or a resistance training machines. Regardless of the activity and the corresponding human position, posture, or postural state employed, maintaining a correct or recommended postural state is important to avoid unsatisfactory results, such as falling, slipping, wrecking, or otherwise moving in such a way that could result in unwanted bodily damage, such as a pulled muscle, a strained joint, a bone fracture, or other injury, especially among the elderly, ambulatory patients, people suffering from Parkinson's disease, and others in need of maintaining proper or recommended postural states in order to avoid injury or exacerbating existing injuries or bodily defects.
In an effort to assist individuals in assuming and maintaining desired postural states in various activities, skilled artisans have devoted considerable time, effort, and resources toward the development of various monitoring systems designed to monitor postural states of individuals, and for using the resulting data produced from such monitoring to develop therapeutic or training regimes designed to promote proper or recommended postural states. However, existing postural state monitoring systems are expensive, cumbersome, and fail to provide direct and dynamic reinforcement stimulus to an individual designed to promote and reinforce proper or recommended postural states, thus necessitating continued improvement in the art.